dungeonsdragonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Air elemental
AKA: Wind Elemental, Air Archon Air elementals are the common folk of the plane of air, and they are common troops summoned to aid those that favor wind-based attacks and minions. They may also form kingdoms, domains, and empires themselves. They can be found naturally in regions of the world that are especially high or windy as spirits of the sky itself, nearly fey in their arrival. They range in size from small dust devils to gargantuan hurricanes with a vague humanoid form. Physical Appearance Air are made entirely of wind and air, circulating in a vaguely humanoid shape. Naturally invisible, they can often be seen from the debris and clouds that circulate within their bodies. Combat Air elementals employ a variety of push, pull, and throw effects, with specific powers suited to their class or role. Lightning and cold are sometimes associated with them, leading to frosty attacks and electric bolts, but just as often they are associated with raw muscular strength. Mental Outlook Air elementals -- like most elementals -- are eminantly practical and basic. Not artistic or creative by and large, they seek to prolong their own survival and increase their own benefit, without specifically helping or hurting anyone other than themselves. When arranged in armadas, they largely do as they are told, though they, like all creatures, certainly look for a way to escape a situation they didn't bring themselves in to. Many air elementals on the material plane seek to preserve a sort of natural balance of wind and sky in a region. They may be spirits of storms, or defenders of a particular windy pass or high mountain peak, rather than of those things that live upon it. Enemies and Allies Air elementals find themselves stymied by creatures of solid earth and rock. Heavy, immobile, and resilient, they embody none of the fluid strength that air elementals base their existence in, and the two cannot dwell together well. Water elementals, being more fluid and changable, resonate better, and fire elementals and air elementals share a particular bond. Air elementals frequently join with creatures who fly, from normal birds to dragons and rocs. They also share a rapport with creatures based in storms. Sylphs are sympathetic creatures of elemental air. The aarakocra and the air elementals have an ancient bond that allows the bird-folk shaman to summon an air elemental for a time, though the elementals won't engage in combat on behalf of their summoners. Original D&D Air elementals appear in Monsters and Treasure. They can be summoned with the spell conjure elementals. * Number Appearing 1 * Hit Dice 16 (conjured), 12 (magic item), or 8 (staff) * Armor Class '''2 * '''Movement Fly 36" Only magical weapons can effect air elementals. They move entirely by flying, and add +1 to damage when fighting in the air. They can transform into a conical whirlwind (3" diameter at the base, 6" diameter at the top, and as high in inches as the HD of the elemental) that will sweep all creatures under 2 HD away. Forming or dissolving the whirlwind requires one full turn. They also like to be shapeshifting creaturs Category:Elementals Category:OD&D Creature